gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Gears of War Wiki
Templates used on the main page: *Template:MainpageContents - Table of contents *Template:News - Recent News *Template:DidYouKnow - Did You Know? *Template:Featured/ - Article of the Month (to get a different month change the month name after the forward slash) __TOC__ Suggestions Here is a list of things I feel that would be best for your wiki: *Do encorage competition. This means do have a User of the month, week, year, etc. It will encourage more productivity to your site, as it needs polish and substance. *To start off with have strict policies when it comes to vandalism, disputes, etc. High amounts of vandalism and disputes can hurt a young wiki. I was a part off a wiki that failed because of to much vandalism and because there was a major dispute. "It is easy to kill the lion while it is still young." *Block a vandal without any warnings. That is what they do at wiktionary and they do not have much vandalism there. *Have a "Ignore all rules" policy like wikipedia's. This is important to have. *Do not have a leadership. Make the entire community run the project. *Make the policies easy to change if there is something in them that is not working out. :If I can think of anything else I will make sure to put it down. Peace:) --Sir James Paul 16:06, 18 March 2007 (UTC) I would like to follow up on the above - I heartily agree with most of it. Don't have so much concentration of power - it can be rather intimidating to be told that others have ultimate power over you, when, in reality, they don't (or shouldn't). Regarding blocking vandals without warnings - only for malicious vandals. Finally, the Main Page absolutely needs navigation links! Kirkburn (talk) 15:32, 22 November 2007 (UTC) I would like to suggest that if grammar is not your strongest suit, refrain from editing or check your edits. Some of the mistakes I've seen on here are plain sad. In all seriousness, it makes the wiki look like it's run by idiots when you can't correctly use the right grammar. --Endeavor. 03:06, 19 July 2009 (UTC) An idea HERES AN IDEA THERE SUD B MORE PLACES IN ONLINE GAMES NOT 5 THERE SUD B LIKE 10!!!!!!!!! CHANGE IT NOW BITCHES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OR EVERYONE COMPLANW DO IT NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MORE THAN 5 PLAYERS ONLINE PLZ!!!!!!!!!!- ANGRY GAMER!! I looked at halopedia and they have this point system were u get points for editing. Maybe that is a good idea for gearspedia to get more edits. - electrobolt14395 Hey guys, I have an idea with the navigation box at the left side to be expanded. Like the characters section to be split into two parts: 'Main characters' and 'supporting characters', and the weapons section also into two parts: 'COG arsenal' and 'Locust arsenal'- Jedrik101 New main page Hi! I've made a new version of this wiki's main page: Main Page/New. How do you like it? Any suggestions for further changes? Does anyone mind moving it to Main Page? Ausir 16:33, 7 September 2007 (UTC) It looks good, I will tinker with it if thats okay with you and maybe put it as are new MP, thanks! Darth tader,Talk to me, 01:25, 10 September 2007 (UTC) :Sure, do whatever you want with it :). Ausir 23:18, 10 September 2007 (UTC) I've given the Main Page a complete (and desperately needed) revamp based upon http://callofduty.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page ... I didn't use the other design as it would need another overhaul for the other change I made - the default skin for the site should now be the Gaming skin :) Kirkburn (talk) 17:06, 22 November 2007 (UTC) blocked user? wanted to make sure but user62.171.198.36 keeps vandalising this wikia's pages. Basically, he's in a desperate need of a blocking. Aparently this is something only Admins can do so i wanted to bring it to ur attention b4 it got way too out of hand.--Maverick King 20:21, 20 October 2007 (UTC) Thnx, must of missed him. Darth tader,Talk to me, 04:19, 21 October 2007 (UTC) INTERESTING: A LOCUST DRAGON??? In the first unreal engine 3 technology demonstration, there was a creature with wings, arms, and legs, a harness, and a eyepiece not unlike a brumak's. A.K.A, IT WAS A DRAGON. get a still of the video and make a new article. Maybe its an early version of the reaver? I will look for it on youtube. - electrobolt14395 FFXI I'm sure you've noticed this, but some of your pages have the FFXIpedia logo instead of the GoW wikia one. Just thought I'd let you know. : This was a Wikia bug as far as I know - should be fixed. Kirkburn (talk) 17:06, 22 November 2007 (UTC) I think its this vandle named unbouned nexus switching the logos. He is from the FFwiki. You should just ban him. - electrobolt14395 November 23 2007 Project namespace I've noticed that several pages are using the "Gearspedia" pseudo-namespce, rather than the project "Gears of War" namespace (e.g. Gearspedia:About, when the correct location is Gears of War:About). I can request the server change if it is wanted, else the Gearspedia pages, really should be moved back to their correct location. Hope my other changes on the wiki are not too annoying - I'm doing a fair bit of cleanup and tidying. Kirkburn (talk) 18:58, 23 November 2007 (UTC) False Messiah We just had a pompous prick on FFwiki announce total internet domination and demanded he be given admin rights. Heads up, he could be here next. His name is Unbound Nexus and don't even bother talking to him. Just ban him. Thanks --Maverick King 01:36, 9 January 2008 (UTC) New design Hullo! I just gave the main page a bit of a revamp - you can find out more about why on User talk:Kirkburn/Dev. Thanks! Kirkburn (talk) 14:01, 19 June 2008 (UTC) For real Can you guys like fix the text on all the battle box and the color scheme? Stop posting spoilers I insist that nobody posts spoilers for the game until it is offically released.-antihero Did you know? http://gearsofwar.wikia.com/wiki/Template:DidYouKnow We should add this section into the main page. But I would like more users contribute to this template.--Jack Black 03:01, 15 March 2009 (UTC) :Maybe if we could find lots of info for it and lots of people contribued, then it could go in. At the moment I think it looks fine without it though. --EightyOne (talk) 11:29, 15 March 2009 (UTC) ::Why's it only supposed to cap at six? Does the template just get messed up if it doesn't? [[User:Screennameless|'Screennameless']] - "Goodnight, everybody!" 21:18, 16 March 2009 (UTC) :::I would like to have it on the pain page. Gives IP's a better change of finding other articles from the expanded universe.--Jack Black 21:49, 17 March 2009 (UTC) ::::I've put it in. Hope thats OK. To edit entries, use the template (Template:DidYouKnow). --EightyOne (talk) 23:17, 17 March 2009 (UTC) :::::Thanks 81. your the best.--Jack Black 01:02, 18 March 2009 (UTC) Did you Know? for April We need to update it.--Jack Black 15:46, 3 April 2009 (UTC) :Done. --EightyOne (talk) 19:38, 3 April 2009 (UTC) Wow That Madworld ad sucks. Way to take up like half the page. [[User:Screennameless|'Screennameless']] - "Goodnight, everybody!" 21:14, 16 March 2009 (UTC) :Holy Shit yes it dos. Way worst then the Killzone 2 ad.--Jack Black 21:23, 16 March 2009 (UTC) Hey EightyOne Could you do the same for Gears Fanon please? Or tell me how so I can do it? [[User:Screennameless|'Screennameless']] - "Goodnight, everybody!" 21:30, 28 April 2009 (UTC) :Do what exactly? --EightyOne (talk) 22:43, 28 April 2009 (UTC) Info on wikipedia I don't know if you guys can take information from wikipedia or how that works, but there is information at http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_locations_in_gears_of_war that you might want to grab before it's gone. I don't know how you go about crediting it, but I'm sure you resourceful types will figure it out. 16:24, 21 May 2009 (UTC) :The last two are fannon of the names. We have all the locations already.--Jack Black 17:31, 21 May 2009 (UTC) Achievements Maybe an achievement page should be added. If there is, a page should be mentioned on the sidebar. Just a thought. --PRIVATE GREY 13:30, 12 June 2009 (UTC) *http://gearsofwar.wikia.com/wiki/Achievement ?--Jack Black 13:47, 12 June 2009 (UTC) Also noted, the 2 pages should be combined (so the user doesn't have to go to 2 seperate pages) and the 2 different links to gears 1 ach/gears 2 ach should be added to the respected games and those links should send the person to the top of the page (gears 1 ach) and to the bottom of the page (gears 2 ach) --PRIVATE GREY 13:52, 12 June 2009 (UTC) Contents We need to add "Gears of War: Jacinto's Remnant".--Jack Black 21:48, 17 June 2009 (UTC) Why?!?!? Are there infolinks all over the wikia?--Jack Black 04:17, 7 July 2009 (UTC) :This is why. Mistake by the developers. They're all gone now. --EightyOne (talk) 10:40, 7 July 2009 (UTC) ::Oh I'd blocked the wrong person...--Jack Black 11:14, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Did you know? Update So what should we put now?--Jack Black 23:21, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Disclaimer We need too put a disclaimer. I don't know what happen too it.--Jack Black 04:26, 24 July 2009 (UTC) :Disclaiming... what, exactly? [[User:Screennameless|'Screennameless']](Talk) 14:25, 24 July 2009 (UTC) ::Its an Mature rated series. Many wikis to do it.--Jack Black 20:37, 24 July 2009 (UTC)